


The Padawan Trio

by Kablob



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, One-Shots, Padawans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3602454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kablob/pseuds/Kablob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short stories set many years before The Phantom Menace, focusing on Padawans Obi-Wan Kenobi, Luminara Unduli, Quinlan Vos and the escapades they get into together. In the first story, Luminara meets her new Jedi Master, who isn't what she expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Master Edrin (I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Luminara meets her new Master. He isn't what she expected.

"Master Yaddle?"

Though she knew she was supposed to ignore any distractions, Luminara couldn’t help but open her eyes and look towards the door at the voice. Beside her, sitting cross-legged on his meditation mat, she saw that Obi-Wan had done the same. The interruption was by a Togruta youngling half Luminara’s age, and at the sight of her Luminara’s breath caught in her throat. There was only one reason she could think of that another youngling would interrupt a meditation class for students this advanced.

The diminutive Jedi Master opened her eyes and acknowledged the youngling with a look, her long, pointed ears twitching inquisitively. “Yes?”

The girl cleared her throat - only, Luminara suspected, to increase their suspense - and said “Master Yoda would like to see Initiate Unduli in the Council Chamber.”

She heard Obi-Wan deflate even as she jumped to her feet. Finally! It was her turn!

Yaddle’s full attention was instantly back on Luminara. “Unduli, dismissed you I have not.”

Luminara tried to look appropriately chastised as she sat back down on her mat, but found it exceedingly difficult to keep a smile off her face. Yaddle glared at her sternly for a few moments, then slowly nodded and the corners of her mouth turned up in a faint return of Luminara’s grin. “Go, you may,” she said, gesturing to the door.

Luminara didn’t have to be told twice. She barely heard Obi-Wan mutter “Good luck,” as she all but sprinted out of the room, and Master Yaddle’s rebuke to him for stopping his meditation was cut off by the door closing behind her.  
In the hallway Luminara looked down at the younger girl, who anticipated her question before she could ask it. “Yes, there’s someone waiting with him.”   
Luminara’s grin widened. It was official, then. “Thank you, I can find my own way there.” They nodded politely to each other and Luminara rushed off in a run. There had been a tiny part of her worried that she was in trouble for something, but she couldn’t think of any rules she had broken recently. Well, there was  _one_  thing she could think of, but that had been Quinlan’s idea. She was sure no one else knew about it. Apart from Obi-Wan. Luminara pushed the thought out of her mind. She didn’t want to keep her new Master waiting.

Her Master.

Luminara’s pace slowed as reality caught up to her excitement. She was a Padawan. But  _whose_  Padawan? Many Knights and Masters had observed her cohort over the last few years, and which of them was interested in taking a Padawan was one of the biggest subjects of youngling gossip. Quinlan had been the first - which he had been incredibly smug about - chosen by Master Tholme a year ago. After him their group had dwindled one by one, as Stass and Rig and everyone else were promoted, until for the last two weeks it had been just her and Obi-Wan left.

Poor Obi-Wan. As the Initiate at the top of their class he couldn’t be in any danger of washing out, but she didn’t envy him for being the last. She especially didn’t envy him being alone with Master Yaddle, whose three hundred years of teaching had made her almost as cranky as Master Yoda was. Quinlan was convinced that Yoda was saving Obi-Wan for himself, though Luminara noticed that Master Jinn paid close attention to him a few weeks ago even though the rumor mill said that he wasn’t looking for a student. Either way, Obi-Wan wouldn’t have to wait much longer.

But for Luminara, predicting her Master should have been a lot easier than most. Her homeworld of Mirial had a local Force-using order of it’s own, and so the treaty that admitted it to the Republic had put certain restrictions on the Jedi Order’s recruitment there. Mirialan Jedi were to be instructed in the culture and traditions of their homeworld, which was why Luminara kept her hair carefully covered and had a line of three small diamond-shaped tattoos on her chin. But more relevant to her current situation, Mirialan Jedi were trained by other Mirialan Jedi, with exceptions only if none were available.

So her pool of potential Masters was much smaller. Her training class had been observed by two Mirialan Knights over the last year, but the first chose the only other Mirialan in the group, and the second picked Agen. Who was a _Zabrak_. She had been annoyed about that for months, which was  _not_  helped by Obi-Wan’s teasing of her over it.

Apart from them there were hundreds of Mirialans in the Order, and Luminara had obsessively read up on all of the ones who weren’t already training Padawans. But she had no evidence pointing to any of them, so she was essentially going in blind. She had probably been assigned rather than chosen, which Luminara couldn’t help but feel disappointed about even though it generally wasn’t considered any less prestigious. Sometimes the Council saw that a Master and Padawan were meant to be together before they did themselves, and so they made sure that they were paired. But she still didn’t want to be apprenticed to someone who felt like they were stuck with her.

How was she already this close to the Council chamber? Luminara slowed down even more, but there was only so long she could delay before Yoda sent someone else after her, and being late was not at all the first impression she wanted to give her Master. Especially if they already didn’t want her. She really hoped that they wanted her.

When she got to the turbolift that would take her to the Council chamber, Luminara took a moment to double check there she looked presentable - or rather, if there was any excuse she had to delay going up. But there was none; there weren’t any stray hairs sticking out from under her hood, she didn’t have any stains on her tunic, and she hadn’t left her lightsaber in the youngling dormitory. She wrapped a hand around the hilt that hung from her belt, which she had constructed on a ship over Ilum a year and a half ago, and pushed the button to call the turbolift down. As she waited, she focused on her breathing and tried to calm herself. Padawans weren’t nervous. Padawans weren’t afraid.

The lift arrived empty and she rode it to the top of the spire. She could count on one hand the number of times she had been in the Council chamber, and never when it was in full session. Thankfully, the only people there today would be Luminara, Master Yoda, and Luminara’s Master.

At least she only had  _two_  Masters to embarrass herself in front of.

The lift reaced the top long before she was ready for it to. Luminara took a final deep breath and stepped through the threshold. There was a small waiting room between the lift and the Council room, but the door between them was wide open. Luminara took it as an invitation to enter.

Coruscant Prime was high enough in the sky now for the room to be bathed in sunlight. Master Yoda stood near the window on the far side, looking out over the distant skyline. He didn’t react to her appearance, but she knew he had to have noticed her. No one snuck up on Master Yoda. Luminara walked hesitantly towards him, and stopped in the center of the room.

"You wanted to see me, Master Yoda?" She clasped her hands in front of her and respectfully waited for him to reply.

"Ah, a good morning to you, Initiate Unduli," Yoda said. He slowly turned around to face her, the wood of his gimer stick ringing sharply against the chamber floor. "Know you, why I have summoned you here?"

She didn’t technically  _know_ why she was here, even if logically there could be only one reason. “Not for sure, Master.” 

"Ah!" Yoda gestured at her with a stubby green finger. "Not certain. But have an idea, do you?"

Luminara glanced down at her feet and smiled nervously. “Yes, Master.” Though she was starting to have her doubts, since despite what the Togruta girl had said Yoda was alone. Or was he planning on defying tradition to take her as his own Padawan? That seemed unlikely. “I’m being assigned to a Master?”

"No," Yoda said, and her heart sank. 

"Chosen you were." 

That took her aback. “Chosen?!” she blurted. Embarrassed at how loud it came out, she lowered her voice. “By who?”

"I take it that’s my cue?”

Luminara spun around to face the source of the voice, who was leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed. He was definitely a Mirialan, with yellow-green skin and three horizontal rows of geometric tattoos, one above his eyebrows and two on each of his cheekbones. His hair was partially covered by a headscarf and he had a short, black beard framing his mouth and lower jaw. His eyes were almost as dark as the bushy eyebrows above them. He wore long, dark blue robes, and the lightsaber hanging at his belt was long enough that it had to be a saberstaff.

But the most striking thing about him was that Luminara had no idea who he was.

Yoda spoke up from behind her. “Congratulations are in order, Padawan Unduli. Your new Master, this is.”

They approached each other carefully. Luminara stopped once he did, and then bowed formally. “I am honored to be your apprentice, Master,” she said. “Although…I’m afraid I don’t know who you are?”

Her Master looked thoughtful. “Well then, if you don’t know who I am then how can you know that you’re honored to be my apprentice?”

There was silence except for the echoing _tap tap tap_ of Yoda’s walking stick as he moved behind her. Luminara opened her mouth and closed it again. In all the times she had imagined this moment, it had never gone anything like this.

"…are you sure that I wasn’t assigned to you?" The question seemed a bit impertinent, but she was honestly wondering if Yoda had been mistaken. "I mean, you’ve never watched my cohort before, how did you know that you wanted me?"

"I did actually, weren’t you paying attention?" He looked at Yoda and shook his head. "Kids these days. When I was her age the Knights watching us train were all we talked about."

Yoda harrumphed. “Blend into the background, it seems you did.”

Luminara racked her memory. She knew she would have noticed another Mirialan watching them, but for the life of her she could not remember him ever being there. “I’m very sorry Master, but I’m sure I’ve never seen you before.”

"Hmm." Her Master scratched his beard and glanced up at the ceiling, as though he was questioning his own memory. "Are you sure?" His other hand fell to his side and tapped the long lightsaber hilt there. Luminara knew a hint when she saw it, and she knew that style of lightsaber too. It wasn’t just a saberstaff, it was a very specific kind of saberstaff. Suddenly, it clicked.  
"You were one of the guards?!" There was often a member of the Temple Guard silently standing vigil during their classes, their ubiquitous robes, mask, and double-bladed lightsabers making it so no one could know their identity. 

He looked back down - Luminara didn’t even come up to his shoulder - and gave her a wide smile. “Ah, so she  _can_ solve a puzzle. My name is Edrin Tazani, and yes, I was in the Guard until not long ago.”

"But I thought they served for life?"

"Often, but not always," Yoda said. "The choice to enter the guard is free, as is the choice to leave it. Surprising, was Master Tazani’s desire to return to the field, as was his request for a Padawan. For you, he asked." 

"But why me?" The revelation of his identity wasn’t doing much to alleviate her confusion. She had never heard the name before.

"So many questions," Master Tazani said. "Surely you know your own worth…Luminara? Plenty of Knights would be honored to have you as their Padawan."

The odd pause before he said her name made her suspect that he had forgotten it for a moment.  _Great, either he’s got bad memory or he just picked me at random. Fantastic._ Luminara cleared the thoughts from her mind. “But why did you?”

"Well, I guess I’ve always had a soft spot for stubbornness," Tazani said, which prompted a chuckle from Master Yoda.

"Appropriate for you that is, Master Tazani."

Tazani gave Yoda a look of mock-offense before continuing. “Fair enough, Master. To be honest though Luminara, I saw you training with that other youngling, what’s his name, the ginger one-“

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," Luminara supplied.

"That was it, thank you," he said. "Right. I saw you sparring with him, and I realized it was time to hang up my mask. The Force told me I needed to take a different path." He scratched his beard again. "That, or I just started getting stir-crazy from being cooped up in the Temple all the time. The Guard isn’t the most social of organizations, you know?"

That wasn’t very reassuring. “How long were you in the Guard, Master?”

"Seven years, four months, eight days. I resigned yesterday." He turned to Yoda. "Is there anything else, Master?"

"Only the formality," Yoda said. "Do you accept Luminara Unduli as your Padawan?"

Tazani nodded. “Of course. I look forward to training you, Luminara.”

"And you, Luminara Unduli, do you accept Edrin Tazani as your Jedi Master?"

Luminara swallowed. Saying no at this point was a one-way ticket to washing out, so there was only one answer she could give no matter how many misgivings she had. She straightened her back and lifted her chin. “Yes.  I look forward to learning from you, Master Tazani.”

"Then by the will of the Force and the traditions of the Jedi Order, Master and Apprentice you are. Leave you alone together now, I will." Yoda turned away from them and began slowly making his way to the exit.

It seemed impolite to speak until Yoda had actually left the room, so Luminara stood across from her Master and they looked at each other without speaking for over a minute as Yoda hobbled across the floor. The regular tapping of his cane only made the situation more awkward.

When they were finally alone, Master Tazani spoke first. “You should go to your dorm and get your things, then go ask…well, I don’t know who’s in charge of room assignments anymore, but I’m sure you do, ask them where your new quarters are. Then meet me in the central courtyard after lunch.”

Luminara carefully replied, “Jedi don’t have possessions,” to the suggestion that she had things to get, because that was what you were supposed to say.

Tazani nodded - rather sarcastically, she thought - to concede the point. “Yes, but that doesn’t mean you don’t have anything stashed under your pillow. I remember how it is, I’m not that old.”

She didn’t know what to say to that, so there was another awkward silence before Tazani switched topics. “Anyway, our first assignment is on Kuat, nothing too dangerous, but I’m sure it’ll be exciting for you.” He laughed briefly. “You know, it’s been so long since I was in the field, I guess that this will be a learning experience for both of us, right?”

"Right," Luminara said.

_Force help me, I am going to die._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edrin Tazani is an original character, jointly developed by Bedlamsbard and I to be Luminara's Jedi Master. For his look, picture Oded Fehr as Ardeth Bay in The Mummy. But as a Mirialan.


	2. Meeting Master Edrin (II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Quinlan and Obi-Wan are the least helpful friends ever, Dooku hides from Yoda, Edrin breaks the ice, and there is painful, painful irony.

Luminara hadn't bothered correcting her Master's assumption that she knew who to ask about her room assignment, so it took her the better part of the morning to get it sorted out. Padawan rooms were tiny and spartan, but they had the perk of being solitary, which was all Luminara had wanted. She wouldn't have to listen to Obi-Wan snore anymore. By the time she got her few possessions moved over, the time allotted for the midday meal was nearly halfway over. Luminara thought about skipping it and going straight to wait for Master Edrin, but her stomach immediately protested that idea with furious growling. So she hurried over to the Temple mess hall, quickly put together a meal, and tried to find a place to sit in the crowded room.

It didn't take her long. "Luminara," a voice called out. "Over here!"

She turned to see Quinlan waving at her from a nearby table, and a sullen Obi-Wan was hunched over his meal beside him. "Obi-Wan said you got a Master?" he asked before she had even sat down. "You must have, he’s too depressed for it to be anything else."

Luminara couldn't help smirking a little at the glare that prompted from Obi-Wan. "Yes, I was hoping to get your help with that, Quin," she said, and began to quickly eat her food.

"Really? You need my advanced knowledge in the ways of the Padawan?" His grin was wide enough to distort the yellow streak that ran across the middle of his face. "This should be good."

Luminara swallowed a forkful of lettuce and glared at him. That new braid tucked behind Quinlan's ear had gone right to his head. "Seriously, Quin. I've got _no idea_ who he is."

Obi-Wan looked up from his plate. "I thought you had all the Mirialan Knights memorized?"

"So did I, turns out I missed one. His name's Edrin Tazani, I never saw him because he was in the Guard." At their blank expressions, she let out a sigh. "I take it you didn't either, then?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No. I thought the Guards were life-long?"

"Apparently not." Luminara chewed another mouthful. "He was in for seven years, left yesterday and decided he wanted a Padawan. And he asked for _me_ , specifically. Yoda didn't assign me."

Quinlan finished off his glass of water and thought that over. "Weird. First impressions?"

 _Crazy_ was her first thought, but she didn't think it was right to say that about her Master. "Eccentric."

Quinlan nodded approvingly. "Nice. My first impression of Tholme was "terrifying", so you're off to a better start."

"But at least you had an idea of what to expect from him," she said. "All I know is that I'm not sure he thought this through."

"Are you really surprised?" Quinlan used his knife to gesture at the side of his head. "All that time under a mask, not talking to anyone, I think they kinda lose it after a while."

"You're not helping."

Quinlan shrugged and gave her an apologetic look, but a moment later he stopped eating mid-movement. "You know..." he started, then turned to Obi-Wan with a smirk on his face. "Hey Kenobi, this is some serious stuff. It's not for Youngling ears to hear."

"Very funny Quin," Obi-Wan said, glaring at him.

"I'm serious! This is sensitive information. Besides, this is the Padawan table anyway. Padawans only."

"You just made that up!"

"We outrank you, we make the rules now."

Luminara rolled her eyes and made a disgusted noise. As if having a crazy Master wasn't bad enough, she also had the worst friends in the entire galaxy. _Maybe the Force just hates me._

After some more petty argument, Obi-Wan threw his hands up. "Fine, I just finished anyway." He stood up and grabbed his plate.

"Aw come on Kenobi, I was only joking," Quinlan said. "I'm telling you, Yoda's saving you for himself!"

"And that's supposed to make me feel _better_?" Obi-Wan asked. He was gone before Quinlan could make a reply.

Luminara sighed. "If you're quite finished, you had something to tell me?"

He nodded and leaned forward. "Now, back when we were on Antar Four - I told you about that, right?"

Luminara rolled her eyes again. He hadn't shut up about Antar Four for a month. "Somewhat."

Quinlan nodded and pushed a strand of ropey hair out of his face. "Right, anyway, Tholme said something after about how he hadn't seen an assignment go that south since some mission that an Edrin went on. I think “debacle” was the word he used. Didn't elaborate past that."

Luminara groaned and held her head in her hands. "I'm dead. I'm going to die."

"Hey, aren't we all sooner or later?"

She raised her head just enough to glare at him. Quinlan was taken aback. "What, you asked if I knew anything! Come on, whatever that was happened a long time ago. I'm sure you'll be fine." After a moment, he added "I wouldn't bring it up, though.

"You think?" Luminara shook her head. She had finished her food, so she gathered her trash and stood up. "I should go, I don't want to keep him waiting."

"Good luck!" Quinlan called after her with a mouth half-full of food. "Force be with you!"

 _I'll need it,_ she thought.

 

Luminara made her way to the central courtyard, an enclosed open-air plaza dominated by an ancient tree that had been imported from Tython. It was a popular spot for mediation and training. As she stepped out through the open entrance, Luminara was nearly run over by a very exasperated-looking Master Dooku.

"Pardon me, Master," she said, bowing her head and stepping out of the way. Dooku acknowledged her with a curt nod, then briskly walked off. As she continued across the yard, she caught sight of Master Yoda floating by on his repulsor pod.

"Greetings to you, Padawan Unduli," he said. "Seen my former Padawan, have you?”

Yoda had trained six Padawans directly over his hundreds of years, and Master Dooku was the only one who was still alive. "Yes Master, he passed by me a moment ago. You just missed him."

Yoda frowned. "Avoiding me, he is. Thank you for your assistance, Padawan. I believe your Master is waiting for you." With that, he floated off in the direction Dooku had gone.

Luminara sighed and set off again. She found Master Edrin sitting cross-legged beneath the tree, with his back to the trunk. "You're late," he said as she approached. His eyes were closed in meditation.

That irked her enough that she protested without thinking. "No, I'm not."

Edrin opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow. Luminara silently cursed herself and waited for a scolding. But none came, and after a moment she realized that he was waiting for her to elaborate.

"You said to meet me after lunch," she clarified. "It's after lunch right now."

He continued staring at her for a few moments, then slowly nodded to concede the point. "Alright. You're later than I would like." He gestured to a spot across from him. "Sit down, Luminara."

She let out a breath that she hadn't realized she was holding and did as he said. Above them, the tree branches rustled in the light breeze. It was a pleasant day out, as was the usual on weather-controlled Coruscant.

"You seem nervous," Edrin said.

 _Great, he noticed._ "Why would I be nervous, Master?"

He looked amused by that. "Why wouldn't you be? You don't know anything about me, and now I'm the one responsible for your training. Everyone's nervous the first time." He looked distant for a moment, then shook his head. "May I see your lightsaber?"

The sudden subject change took her aback. "Oh. Um, sure," she said, despite her instinctive urge to cling to it. No one else had ever held her lightsaber, apart from the droid that supervised lightsaber construction. But he was her Master, and they were supposed to trust each other. So she offered it to him.

After a moment's hesitation, he took the weapon and looked it over. "Green blade, right?" he asked, glancing from it to look at her again. Up close, she saw that his eyes were a green so dark that they looked brown from a distance.

Luminara nodded. What was he getting at?

Edrin offered a noncommittal _hmm,_ then went back to inspecting Luminara's hilt. "You're very thorough in cleaning it. Looks like it was made yesterday."

It sounded like a compliment, so she said "Thank you, Master."

"Very standard design," he continued. "Identical to Master Plo's, except for the gold plating on the pommel." He handed it back to her and tilted his head to the side. "What made you choose it?"

She sat up straighter and frowned. She couldn't shake the feeling that he had just insulted her. The design was a classic one, even if it wasn’t original. "Well, there's nothing wrong with that. Your lightsaber is the same as the one the Guard uses."

Edrin nodded. "Yes, it is." He seemed to realize the source of her annoyance and winced. "Sorry, I didn't mean anything bad by it. Just, um, let me know if you misunderstand something I say." There was a brief pause. "But you didn't answer my question."

Luminara sighed. "I don't know, I never really thought about it."

"Then think about it."

 _Well, he's as frustrating as any other teacher I've had, that's for sure._ But Luminara listened to him and closed her eyes, thinking inward.

After a few minutes, she thought she had an answer. "The lightsaber is a reflection of who we are," she said, carefully. "I am a Jedi. I'm part of a group first, but I'm also my own person. So my lightsaber is not remarkable on it's own. There are many like it, but this one is mine, and no one else's. And in that way, it's unique."

She opened her eyes and saw Edrin nodding to himself as he mulled it over. "Very good," he said at last. "And the blade is a reflection of you, too."

Luminara stared at him blankly. What did he mean by that? There were all sorts of philosophical points about the blade of a lightsaber that she had heard, and she went over each of them to figure out what Edrin meant.

But she was stumped. Finally, she gave up. "What do you mean?"

Edrin gave her a very grave, serious look, and said: "It's green."

Luminara opened her mouth to reply, found no words, and closed it again. He couldn’t mean…. She looked at him incredulously until his serious look collapsed into a mischievous grin. He did! She snorted. From anyone else, that would have sounded rather speciesist, but for her Master - a fellow Mirialan - to make a joke like that right after making such a serious point was so absurd that it was actually kind of funny.

At her snort, Edrin began laughing, and soon Luminara found herself laughing along with him. She could feel the annoyed stares of half a dozen Jedi elsewhere in the courtyard looking at them, but she didn't care. Edrin had broken the ice, and now she found her nervousness and trepidation flowing away.

Once they had calmed down, a thought occurred to Luminara. It was a bit inappropriate, and the kind of thing she would normally never say to someone who wasn’t a peer of hers...but Master Edrin seemed different.

She decided to go for it. "Master Yoda has a green lightsaber too."

Edrin's eyebrows shot up, and for an instant she thought she had overstepped her bounds. But then he laughed. "And it's shorter than normal," he added, which made Luminara break down all over again.

Once they had both calmed down, Edrin became serious once more. "You're very wise for your age, Luminara. And not only that, you've still got a sense of humor. Too many Jedi don't, I think. Your philosophy on your lightsaber is one that I can agree with." To demonstrate the point, he picked up his own weapon from where it leaned against the tree.

"Like you said, my lightsaber is built with the same design that the Temple Guard uses. But like the detail on your pommel, I have my own small variation." With that, he ignited one end of the blade, and Luminara was surprised to see that it blazed blue instead of the Guard-standard yellow.

As he let the blade retract, another thought occurred to Luminara. "A saberstaff stands out outside of the Guard, though. Not many Jedi use them."

"That's true," Edrin admitted. "And it's harder to use, especially one like this. The blades are shorter than a normal staff, and the hilt is longer. But it's what I'm good with. It's been years since I held a standard lightsaber."

"You had one then, before you were in the Guard?"

Edrin looked startled, and then his expression went carefully neutral. "Yes, when I was a Padawan and...yes."

Luminara made a mental note not to bring up the time before he was in the Guard again. She suspected that the "debacle" Quinlan had mentioned had something to do with his decision to join. The Archives would probably have a record of what happened, but Edrin clearly didn't want to talk about it. Going behind his back like that seemed like a breach of trust.

"Well then Luminara," Edrin said. "It's a nice day out. Let's meditate here for a while."

She smiled. "Of course, Master."

Maybe she wasn't going to die on her first assignment after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The courtyard where Luminara and Edrin talk is the same place where Anakin dueled Barriss in The Wrong Jedi. Painful, painful irony.


End file.
